


A Night to (not) Remember

by BlairWidows608



Series: Life is Strange 2 - 2 Fics per Episode [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cringe, Dry Humping, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Out of Character, Sibling Incest, Sorry Not Sorry, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairWidows608/pseuds/BlairWidows608
Summary: Cause no one has made one yet and I feel the need to... Don't judge me!





	A Night to (not) Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Look, okay, I was watching someone play Life is Strange 2 and it came to this scene and I thought, 'Hey, this would make a good fanfic idea! I should write that later!' So... Here we are... And I regret nothing.
> 
>  
> 
> (Fic 1-1)

    "It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay." Sean comforted Daniel, placing his forehead against his. They stayed like that for a moment before Sean pulled the younger into a tight hug, not wanting to let go. Ever. Then he picked him up and carried him to his bed, setting him down gently. Sean pulled away and turned to go turn off the lights. When he returned, he noticed his brother was no longer on the bed he was on before, but rather, his bed. "Is it alright if I sleep with you in your bed? Please!" Daniel asked, begging his older brother. Sean felt a small smile tugging at his lips as he walked over to the side of the bed. "Scoot over." Sean said, making the smaller smile widely and obey the command. Sean sat down and pulled the covers over him and Daniel, who was already lying down. Sean laid back and put his arms around his brother protectively. "Goodnight, Enano." Daniel hummed and shifted, trying to get comfy. Sean noticed his brother's trouble and lifted him up onto his chest, letting him sprawl out and nuzzle into him. Daniel finally sighed and burried his head into the elder's chest. "Night, hermano..." Daniel muttered, feeling his eyes slowly close on their own accord. Sean's eyes closed as well, his mind focusing on the feeling of Daniel's breathing.

  
     Sean was about to fall asleep when he heard Daniel mutter something that sounded like his name. He didn't move in case the younger was asleep. "Sean... Mmm..." Daniel shifted a bit, making something press against Sean's stomach. "Fuck..." Sean gasped quietly, knowing exactly what it was. Daniel's fully erected cock. Sean's face was completely red now as he tried to think of someway to at least get Daniel off of him. Daniel's hips suddenly bucked as another mumble escaped him. "Sean... Hah..." Sean's face somehow became redder, finally piecing together the evidence. Daniel was horney...because of him... Fuck. Sean's heartbeat went up as he moved one of his hands down to his own crotch. Yep, he was hard too, now. He was completely disgusted with himself. I mean, this was his brother he was thinking about! "Ahh..." Daniel moaned, bucking his hips again. "Ah..." Sean softly moaned, feeling Daniel basically hump his stomach. "Unn..." Daniel moned, slightly louder. Sean knew what would happen if he didn't wake his brother up.

  
     The older brother shook Daniel gently, earning a small moan and a yawn. Daniel sat up on his brother's chest and looked down at him. "Whaaaaat?" Daniel whined, stretching a bit. Sean bit his lip, still feeling the hard cock dig into him. "You're crushing me. Get off." He said, trying not to sound ungodly desperate. Daniel sighed, but went to dismount Sean, before sliding back a bit and ending up directly ontop of Sean's half erect member. "Ahh!" Daniel moaned loudly, his hole getting poked by it. Sean just gasped loudly, his hips accidently bucking up, making Daniel moan again. "Seaaaan!" Sean buck up again, this time on purpose. Daniel moaned continuously as Sean began to slowly hump his ass. The younger grabbed onto Sean's shirt, holding onto it as he moaned louder and returned the movements. "Ahhh! Sean!" Sean knew that he should've stopped, but his hips wouldn't listen as he rubbed himself against Daniel. He didn't need to worry about Daniel telling him to stop, as he was bouncing in his lap and moaning out for him to not stop. "Ah! Harder!" Daniel quickly covered his mouth after he said that, mainly out of embarrassment. Sean just grunted and put his hands on Daniel's hips, holding him in place as he ground his hips against his harder. Daniel's head fell back as his back arched, a small line of drool escaping his mouth. Sean felt himself getting frustrated with the lack of friction, the barrier of their pants annoying him greatly.

  
    He stopped rubbing against his younger brother and forced him to look into his eyes. Daniel let out a small whine, but didn't get a chance to really complain, as the elder started speaking. "Daniel? May I try something?" Daniel really didn't care what Sean meant, as long as it felt half as good as the grinding. "Yeah." Sean nodded and sat up, pushing Daniel off of him for a moment. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them off before doing the same to Daniel. Once both pairs of pants were on the floor, Sean pulled Daniel back into his lap, taking hold of his hips and ground them against his. "Sean! Ahhh!" Daniel moaned loudly, wrapping his arms around Sean and tilting his head back again. Sean bit his lip, he had so much pent up lust from Jenn that he didn't really care what he was doing this to, but at the same time, this was his brother. He didn't want to hurt, scar or scare him. "Ahhh!! Sean?!" He looked down at Daniel, cupping his face with one hand, the other still on Daniel's hip. "Daniel?" Sean saw his tongue loll out and eyes roll up as he let out a loud, long moan. "Seaaaaan!!!" Sean looked down to see a small wet spot forming in his brother's boxers. "Fuck!" Sean swore, as felt himself on the edge of cumming as well. He wrapped his arms around Daniel as he started desprately humping him, trying to acheive his orgasm. "Oh fuck! Daniel!!" Sean shouted, feeling the boy bouncing in his lap as well, helping him edge closer. Sean finally felt it happen, the absolute bliss of finally releasing himself. He held Daniel close, moaning out his name loudly and slightly arching his back.

  
    When the bliss finally stopped and he could see straight again, he pulled Daniel closer and leaned back onto the bed, both him and the younger panting slightly. "Sean..?" Daniel managed to say between pants. Sean looked down at Daniel, showing he was listening. "I love you." The simple phrase made Sean's mind flood with guilt, but also...happiness..? He was greatful that Daniel didn't hate him for doing that, but at the same time, he really shouldn't have done that in the first place...but still, he smiled and nuzzled him sweetly. "I... I love you too, Daniel." Daniel smiled as well, wrapping his arms around Sean's neck, moving his head to look at Sean's face. "One more thing..." He mumbled, leaning up and placing his lips against his elder brother's. Sean's eyes widened a bit, but then closed them, pressing back a bit. It was a sweet, yet simple, kiss. When Danel pulled away, he pressed his head to Sean's chest and closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Sean." Sean slowly closed his eyes as well, holding Daniel close. "Goodnight,  _mi amor_."


End file.
